


Tales of Firtinias

by FeathersFomTheSky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersFomTheSky/pseuds/FeathersFomTheSky
Summary: Sometimes, things are not quite what they seem. Sometimes they are...





	1. -Prologue-

Once in a while, Tatooine is stricken by devastating sand storms, caused by a sudden shift of the planet's gravitation field, effectively isolating the small outer rim planet from the Galaxy. Landing a space craft was next to impossible then, even for the best of pilots.

The firtinias, as the natives call them, are a rare occurence. There hadn't been any for generations. They are still a favorite subject of many spooky tales told to children, meant to remind them of the deadly desert they call home.

People caught in firtinias had their flesh polished from the bones they say- within mere minutes.

History records claim those storms could last more than half a standard year, killing half the population.

Unfortunately, the firtinias are long overdue.


	2. Charter 2

Like all residents of Tatooine Owen liked to be prepared for the worst. Being prepared meant survival. He had stockpiles of ration bars and water to last them for several months. As a moisture farmer on Tatooine you have your advantages. There is not a single being on Tatooine that could go without water, the Hutts for once are no exception. Owen was by no means rich but at least he could feed his family and they were left in peace. Owen and his wife had worked hard for what they have and right now he worried for the future.

There have been multiple signs indicating the beginning of the firtinias, such as frequently occurring earth quakes and roving herds of bantha in large numbers. Owen knew he could always trust an animal's instincts. 

The little boy was working with him on the vaporators. The small face smeared with grease, wearing a content smile. With precision he worked on the mechanics. Luke pretty much hadn't left Owen a choice, always whizzing around, tinkering unpermitted with mechanics since he could walk. He hadn't trusted the child at first with important work like that. This changed when Luke had fixed one of the old vaporators he had given up, now Owen lets the boy roam freely.

"Owen, Luke, come for dinner!" They heard Beru shout.  
"Gomming night afay", Luke mumbled, srews in his mouth, still lost in his work.  
"Luke, you might swallow this! Careful!", Owen warns.  
"Come now!"  
"Yeah, sure. I'm almost done with the storm shield.", He says not bothering to look up.  
"There is enough time left after dinner and your aunt and I will be very disappointed. Especially your aunt."  
Owen walks to the sand igloo. "If you don't come now there will be no dinner..."  
Luke quickly packs away his tools and hurries after Owen.

**Author's Note:**

> My first SW fanfiction, my first fanfiction in Englisch- and tadaam- my first fanfiction on archiveofourown. I've been a longtime lurker though. This is pretty much only a try... I will see where it's taking me ;)


End file.
